heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valka
Val The Dragon Thief The Rogue Dragon Rider |occupation = Dragon Rescuer Dragon Trainer |home = New Berk Berk Ice Cave |eye_color = Green |personality = Motherly, caring, protective, warm, stubborn |affiliations = House Haddock |love_interest(s) = Stoick the Vast (husband) |family = Stoick the Vast † Hiccup Haddock Astrid Hofferson Zephyr Haddock Nuffnik Haddock |friends = Gobber the Belch, Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, Eret, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Grump, Light Fury |pets = Cloudjumper Bewilderbeast Many other dragons |minions = the Dragons |enemies = Drago Bludvist, Eret (formerly), Dragon Hunters, Grimmel the Grisly |films = How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |shows = DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge |voice = Cate Blanchett |hair_color=Auburn }}Valka Haddock is the deuteragonist of the 2014 film, How to Train Your Dragon 2 and a supporting character in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Background Valka and Stoick fell in love with each other when they fought on the battlefield in a war against Oswald the Antagonistic before he was known as the agreeable. Eventually, the two married and gave birth to a son, Hiccup, who was born early. Valka was afraid that Hiccup would not make it but Stoick believed his son would grow up into a strong man. Fifteen years before the events of the film, during a dragon raid, Valka saw Cloudjumper entering their home and she rushed into the house to save Hiccup. However, she saw Cloudjumper meant Hiccup no harm and was merely playing with him, making Valka realized that dragons were not the creatures they appeared to be. However, Stoick ran into the house, and believed that the dragon was attacking her and Hiccup. Cloudjumper believed that Stoick was likely trying to kill Valka, and grabbed her and flew off with her, leaving the rest of Berk to believe she had been killed. Instead, Valka was taken to the Dragon Sanctuary, where she decided to remain believing her family would be better off without her interference in the Viking-Dragon war and accepted not everyone would make peace with the dragons. She made it her life's work to rescue other dragons from Drago Bludvist and the trappers, freeing many of them, especially breaking into Drago's follower, Eret, and his trappers' fort, where she, Cloudjumper and the Bewilderbeast destroyed it and freed the dragons trapped there. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Stoick mentions her when he gives Hiccup a helmet made from one of her breastplates, revealing it's a matching set and that Stoick wears the other one, as it keeps her closer to them. ''Dragons: The Series'' "How to Pick Your Dragon" reveals that Stoick met Gobber when he apparently was flirting at Valka and that he put him in a headlock, shouting "That's my wife you're talking to." She was a pivotal topic in the episode "Breakneck Big," where Stoick received word from Trader Johann he found the dragon toy Valka had made for Hiccup, which he has lost. However, Hiccup sets out to find Johann with the other riders, finding him stranded due to his accepting attack upon his arrival at Breakneck Bog. Johann reveals that the object he was trying to get to Berk was from Valka, which shocked Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup becomes determined to find it and eventually does when he, Fishlegs and Astrid depart to Breakneck Bog and find Johann's ship, with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout soon following. The group encounters Smothering Smokebreaths, who take Valka's gift to their nest and Hiccup retrieved it. He opens the chest the toy is in, causing Hiccup to warmly remember the toy he once threw in the water. As Hiccup remembers he was a baby when his mother was taken by dragons, he voices his concern to Stoick that he was worried he would forget about Valka, but now that he is glad to have it back, it is, by extension, a piece of her that is with him. Valka was brought up by Stoick in "Imperfect Harmony" when he and the council were discussing Hiccup's desire for exploring beyond the Archipelago. He mentioned how when she was taken away, he never stopped searching for her and no one else stopped him. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", Stoick briefly mentioned how Valka was willing to feed him to wild boars when she found out that Gobber was making a baby-sized axe for Hiccup right after he was born. Hiccup mentions in "Sandbusted" that the betrothal gift that he gives to Astrid had once been given to his mother by Stoick when they exchanged gifts at their betrothal. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' 20 years after her abduction, Valka and Cloudjumper encountered another rider with a Night Fury. Using some of the other dragons that were flying with her, she captured the boy and brought him to a cave at the sanctuary. Valka was intrigued by the boy's knowledge of dragons, and that it was gentler than a trapper's. One of her dragons also brought the Night Fury, and was amazed by how close they were. Valka then approached them and pacified the black dragon. When she came closer to the Rider, she noticed the small scar on his chin. Valka then realized this was not just any Dragon Rider, but her son, Hiccup. Valka then shows Hiccup the Dragon Den of the Bewilderbeast. She then told him about the night she was taken with Cloudjumper, who almost got Hiccup and Stoick killed. She then shows Hiccup all the things she's learned about the dragons. However, she refused to help Hiccup find Drago, knowing that he is a madman and asks Hiccup to rescue Berk's Dragons with her, but Hiccup refuses and goes to find him by himself. on her way to Berk, Valka was then found by Gobber and her husband Stoick. Following their reunion, they decide to return to Berk. However, Drago then finds the den. She, her husband, her son, Gobber, the Den's dragons and the other riders then join her to defend themselves against Bludvist and save the dragons under his capture. during the battle, Valka says that he can't win not as long as the Alpha is with her. However, Drago summons his Bewilderbeast to challenge hers. After her Bewilderbeast is killed, Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to finish her until she was luckily Stoick rescued her. After hearing their son was in danger, Valka and Stoick rushed to save Hiccup from a hypnotized Toothless. Valka then shot an arrow at Stoick's Viking funeral and comforted her son. Valka, Hiccup and the others then rode baby dragons and returned to Berk. She watched as Hiccup freed Toothless and how they fought against Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Valka then watched as they both were frozen in ice and grieved for them. Valka then saw the ice glowing blue, freeing them. She then saw Toothless challenge the Bewilderbeast, becoming the new Alpha. Valka was then reunited with Cloudjumper and they both back moved to Berk along her Dragons. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' One year after the events of the second film, Valka has readjusted to life on Berk and helps her son free dragons from Dragon Trappers. However, on one of the missions, Valka realizes that the kids cannot rely on their dragons all the time. Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Female Characters